GR 07 - Intrigue
Location: Seven Chimneys POV: Karigan G'ladheon Characters *Karigan G'ladheon * Penelope Bunch Berry * Isabel Bay Berry *Condor Characters Referenced *Leticia *Professor Erasmus Norwood Berry *Laurelyn the Moondreamer *Kariny G'ladheon *Stevic G'ladheon *Sevanno *G'ladheon Kin *Ghost of F'ryan Coblebay *Timas Mirwell *Rolph *Varadgrim * Mornhavon the Black *Estral Andovian *Farnham *Hershel *Captain Immerez *Miss Poppy Items *Prof berry's Moonstone *Bayberry sprig *Bunchberry flower Summary Karigan dozes off and is awakened by Miss Bunch, who leads her to supper in a formal dining room. Bunch remarks on the moonstone glowing for Karigan, when it will not light for either sister. She mentions how Professor Berry dreamed of finding Argenthyne. Karigan thinks of her mother. There is a comically huge feast awaiting her. They eat goose and sauce, squash, vegetables and bread, and drink red Rhovan wine. After dinner they drink brandy in the psrlour, discussing Karigan's classmates and Selium. The sisters remark on how nice it is to have a lively young woman in the house. Bay scolds Bunch for leaving Karigan in the library where she might be disturbed by the strange things there, but is pleased the moonstone lit for her. They discuss Karigan's experiences with the harp, bottle and moonstone. They reveal the history of the harp, that it contains the stolen voices of Eletians and other fine singers. They do not know what became of the singers, but surmise that it was not good. They discuss the telescope. They explain that she viewed visions of past, present and future, and explain how tempting it can be. They explain that the future she has seen is a possible future, not a certainty. They say that they have no need of looking through the telescope, but not why that might be. Karigan, Bunch and Bay begin a game of intrigue, with Karigan the triad. Karigan loses badly. They play three games, each taking a turn as triad. When the games end, the sisters seem pleased, but wonder if Karigan has let them win. They instruct her to try harder, and comment on how intrigue is a good teaching tool for life. Bay refers to Timas Mirwell as Titmouse, to Karigan's amusement. Bunch shows Karigan to bed. Karigan asks after the servants, whom she has not yet seen. Bunch explains that the servants were rendered invisible and inaudible by a magical accident Professor Berry was never able to reversee, much to his sorrow. Professor Berry declared that servants should be neither seen nor heard, in the presence of a magical fluid. The servants remained in hopes a cure would be found. Karigan finds her belongings cleaned and placed in her room, including the love letter in the greatcoat pocket. She discovers that there is a scratch below her eye where Immerez dug in his hook in the vision. She finds her bed very comfortable, and sleeps well. She hears an owl hoot before she falls asleep In the morning, she eats breakfast and takes her time getting ready, but still leaves early. The sisters give her much in the way of provisions, and Rolph has groomed Condor. The sisters present her with a bunchberry flower and a sprig of bayberry, instructing her that the bayberry will restore her if her resolve falters, and the flower may be used to summon a friend to aid her. They also give Professor Berry's moonstone to her. Karigan offers to carry messages for them, but they decline. They invite her to visit again if she is in the area. They instruct her to travel east by North to reach Sacor City. After she leaves, she cannot find the road that led to Seven Chimneys, finding herself on a deer trail instead. Category:Green Rider Chapter Summaries